The ensuing description relates generally to boat docking systems. In a prior art system, it is known to employ a rigid “U” shaped attachment to a boat trailer in conjunction with a small latch on the forward portion of the “V” shaped bow of a boat. This system works to lock the boat on the trailer but lacks the capability of catching and arresting a boat that undergoes a large, constantly changing, vertical height component caused by surging seas. The rigid, bent metal tube, construction of the trailer attachment lacks a method of absorbing the high amounts of kinetic energy needed to quickly capture and arrest a heavy marine vessel coming into a trailer from the open sea. In such circumstances, destruction of the prior art system is likely as well as damage to the boat and harm to its occupants.